


Not My Type

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not jealous. He's not. Although with the way he keeps glancing at the bar where Cas looks to be chatting up a pretty brunette, he can understand why some people might think that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

Dean’s not jealous. He’s not, okay? Just because he keeps glancing over to the bar and wondering which pretty girl will be lucky enough to take Cas home, doesn’t mean he’s jealous. The angel can do whatever - or whoever for that matter - he wants. Dean has no control over his friend’s actions. So when the bartender gives Cas a look that Dean’s intimately familiar with, he doesn’t glare down at his empty drink like it’s personally wronged him. But he can understand where some people - particularly his brother - might see it that way.

 

Cas returns to their table a few minutes later, a beer in one hand and a slip of paper in the other.

 

“You get her number?” Sam asks. Dean stares at the table, totally not moping.

 

“Yes,” Cas replies. He hears his brother pat the angel on the shoulder and Dean not so subtly huffs, his frown deepening.

 

“Are you alright, Dean?” the angel asks.

 

“Just fine,” Dean mutters to the table. “So...you gonna hook up with her?”

 

“...Excuse me?”

 

“The bartender. You’re not gonna...you know?” Dean asks awkwardly, making a gesture with his hands. He can feel both pairs of eyes on him and he’s pretty sure Sam is getting a hoot out of the whole thing.

 

“Oh...you mean sex,” Cas states, blunt as always. Dean rubs a hand across his face to hide the blush and he shrugs.

 

“Yeah...that,” Dean replies.

 

“No,” he says.

 

“No?” Dean parrots back. He glances up finally. “She’s hot. I mean...I wouldn’t blame you, but-”

 

“She’s not ‘my type’ as the saying goes,” Cas says. Dean nods in understanding. He hopes that he doesn’t look too happy with hearing this news. The hunter clears his throat and stares down at his empty glass again.

 

“So, uh...what is your type?” he asks. He knows that he’s just setting himself up here, but now he’s curious. The bartender’s definitely up Dean’s alley. Dark hair...blue eyes...Dean pauses, staring at Cas for a second before he shakes himself. Just a coincidence. Obviously.

 

“My type...” Cas thinks for a while. “I guess...dirty blond, I believe the phrase is.”

 

Dean automatically looks around the restaurant for any pretty blond girls. Their waitress, perhaps. He’s about to say something when Cas continues.

 

“Green eyes,” he adds. He looks down at the table, suddenly shy. “Freckles.”

 

Dean starts to feel heat creeping up his cheeks and he coughs.

 

“Um...what else?” he asks. Sam is sitting across from them with an ever growing smile.

 

“Broad shoulders...and uh...” Cas lets out a nervous little laugh that Dean can’t help think is incredibly endearing. “I suppose bowlegs as well.”

 

Dean full on blushes then and he’s torn between staring at Cas or the table.

 

“Anything else?” Sam prompts when it’s clear Dean is too flustered to say anything.

 

“Strong. Brave. Courageous,” Cas continues, less nervous now. He smiles at Dean and the hunter about melts into a puddle. “Kind. Loving. Beautiful.”

 

Dean wonders if his face might burst into flames from how hot it is. His heart is pounding and he can barely hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears.

 

“Why, Dean, I believe you are exactly my type,” Cas says. He blushes too and Dean lets out a laugh that borders on a sob, much to his embarrassment. He’s frozen, helpless to do anything when Cas leans across the table and draws him into a gentle kiss. His heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest.

 

Dean follows after him when he pulls away, already wanting those soft lips on his own again. Cas smiles and he places a hand palm up on the table. Dean stares at it for a moment before he hesitantly laces their fingers together. He can’t help squirming in his seat, glancing around to see if anyone notices when Cas brings Dean’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

 

“I couldn’t desire anyone else but you, Dean,” Cas assures him. He takes the slip of paper with the bartender’s number on it and crumples it up in his hand.  

 

“Cas, I-”

 

“Can I get you boys anything else?” Dean’s attention is drawn away when their waitress returns. He’s about to say that they’re fine, because he really just wants to be with Cas right now without any distractions.

 

“Do you have any pie?” Cas asks before he can get a word out. She nods and lists off the flavors. “The apple, please. It’s his favorite.”

 

Cas nods his head towards Dean and the waitress smiles like they’ve just made her day.

 

“Of course, sweetie,” she tells him, scribbling down the order on her notepad before walking away.

 

“You’re getting me pie?” Dean asks a bit incredulously.

 

“You like pie and I like making you happy. It seemed like the best course of action,” Cas explains. Dean isn’t entirely sure that he isn’t going to float away with how light he’s feeling. He hasn’t been this happy in ages. Probably before the Mark is the last time he can remember.

 

“Thank you,” Dean says softly. Cas smiles shyly at him and this time Dean is the one to lean across the table and kiss his angel sweetly. Dean feels Cas thread his free hand into his hair and he does the same, only pulling away when Sam clears his throat. He’s slightly breathless, even though they can’t have been kissing for very long. It probably has something to do with the way Cas is looking at him, eyes so full of adoration and love.

 

They barely even notice when the pie is set down in front of them until their waitress tells them to enjoy their date. Dean doesn’t even tell her otherwise because while this might not have started as one, it certainly ended that way.

 

The pie is pretty awesome to begin with, but Dean thinks it’s even better when he tastes it on Cas’ lips.

  
  



End file.
